


better than okay

by titboys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, Pining, WreckLance2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titboys/pseuds/titboys
Summary: sometimes you’re just lucky enough to get what you want.





	better than okay

The heated, breathless silence is broken when Lance bursts out laughing. “Oh my god.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The window’s wide open!”

Lance feels warm breath stir the fine hairs on the back of his neck as Shiro lets out an exasperated huff. He can’t be that annoyed because he runs his hand over Lance’s body a moment later, making nerve endings spark with the reminder of recent pleasure. Shiro isn’t always this handsy, but Lance doesn’t question it. He stretches like a cat under the attention, and Shiro kisses his throat approvingly.

“I always leave it open when it’s hot,” Shiro says sleepily. Lance appreciates the lack of condescension. Shiro’s always kind, even when Lance is being ridiculous, regardless of whether they’d just fucked not. “You know I can’t afford to have the aircon running all the time.”

The afternoon has started to make its transition into early evening, the sky beyond the curtains a gradient of vivid orange and the deep velvet hue of night, but it’s still hot despite the breeze. The trials and tribulations of a Los Angeles summer. Still, it’s almost worth it for the sunsets. Streaks of light stain the walls, the rumpled bed sheets, the heavy-lidded satisfaction on Shiro's handsome face. “Fine, but I’m pretty sure the whole block just heard me come.”

Shiro splutters. “Lance!”

“Pretty sure I said your name a couple of times, too. You know, in the heat of passion and whatever.” Shiro groans and presses his face into the curve of Lance’s shoulder, shaking with silent, embarrassed laughter. Lance is gratified to see that Shiro’s ears have turned bright red.

“How will you show ever show your face again?”

“ _Stop._ ”

Lance grins. He knows in exquisitely intimate detail that Shiro isn’t as buttoned up as people have often been led to believe. There’s a barrier of reserve there nevertheless, and Lance always counts it as a win when his efforts to chip away at it yield results.

“The _scandal_ ,” Lance stage whispers, smirking.

Shiro retaliates by covering his mouth to shush him, which leads to several minutes of playful wrestling, of Lance’s yells filling the cramped confines of Shiro’s Koreatown apartment. Shiro pins him to the mattress before long and admonishes him to behave.

“Guess I’d better get going,” Lance says after a stretch of comfortable silence. He sits up just as another faint breeze stirs the curtains. It licks along the sweat cooling on his skin, making him shiver. He’s already dreading the prospect of taking the bus back to campus after dark, but he wouldn’t trade these afternoons with Shiro for anything. “Same time next week?”

“Hey, wait.” Shiro catches his wrist as he moves to get out of bed. Lance turns, startled. He thinks he sees a flash of uncertainty on Shiro’s face, but it’s gone so quickly that Lance wonders if he imagined it.

“Just spend the night,” Shiro continues. Calmly, sensibly, as if he hasn’t just offered everything Lance has been secretly pining for with the sex flush still prominent on his broad chest. “I’ll drive you home. Maybe we can get breakfast.”

It isn’t often that Lance finds himself at a loss for words, but he’s groping for them now beneath the weight of Shiro’s big hand on his wrist, his steady gaze on his face. He can’t seem to get past the racing of his heart or the frantic refrain of _oh my god oh my god_ resounding in his head.

Finally, helplessly, he blurts out, “That’s pretty boyfriendy, don’t you think?”

He sits there, open-mouthed with shock at his own stupidity.

They’ve been hanging out—generally to fuck, of course—on and off for weeks, giving Shiro ample time to contend with some of the more outrageous aspects of Lance’s personality. This is the first time he’s ever looked genuinely taken aback, and Lance wants to kick himself. No, he wants to take his traitorous mouth behind the shed and shoot it, execution style. It may have just complicated something that had, up until that moment, been so gloriously simple.

Lance bites the inside of his lip and waits, internally braced for impact.

“Yeah,” Shiro says slowly. Then, to Lance’s amazement, he smiles. He’s naked and gorgeously unkempt, but his smile is shy and so heart-stoppingly sweet that Lance’s throat burns. “I guess it is. That okay?”

After a beat, Lance responds with a vigorous nod because his mouth clearly can’t be trusted, and he’s rewarded with another smile from Shiro for his trouble. It’s wide and unselfconsciously happy.

“So spend the night.” Shiro gives Lance’s wrist a hopeful tug.

Lance looks down at Shiro’s hand, fair and wide against his dark skinny wrist, and breaks into a huge, dopey grin. “Dude, you totally had me at breakfast.”

“Mm. That’s why I offered.”

He pulls Lance back into bed, and Lance goes willingly, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/titlads) and [tumblr](https://titboys.tumblr.com/).


End file.
